tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zachary
Zachary is a freelance mage... (to be continued) Background Early Life Childhood Zachary or known as Nick to his friends and family grew up in Sydney without knowing anything of his family's magic abilities or history in that matter. He had always wanted to use magic but never really thought it existed until one coincidental day where he was in the city and his family was attacked. Luckily his family didn't take any harm but when his parents used their magic to fight off the mugger. Nick and his brother Austin were amazed and wanted learn it. After a long time trying to convince, Nick and Austin were finally allowed to learn magic but only when they turn 12, and at the time Nick was 10 and Austin was 12. The age in which their parents promised to teach magic. The parents knew that out of the kindness of their eldest child, Austin. He would teach Nick how to use magic even though he was 10. A method i n which the boys' parents used for a lot of things so that they could pass it down evenly and focus on their daily lives The two boys' parents were a bit in that sense, never really paying attention to them or if they did it was for something that Nick or Austin were trying to impress them with. Mage Life Teen Much of this time he spent studying at the Clock Tower the various types of magics magi used. It was here that he learned from first-rate lecturers on the different types. He excelled at the practical side of things, like martial arts, golemancy but struggled at the theory side. But much to the surprise of his teachers, tutors and even friends & family. Nick was able to prove his skills in a large range of magics, including; Alchemy, golemancy, witchcraft, runes and elementalism. After a hard 3 years he was able to prove people wrong and master three out of the five magic spells he learned. Excelling at alchemy, elementalism and witchcraft - which proved useful in learning runes and golemancy. During his teen years, Nick learned to absorb the magical energy of the homunculus' he made from his alchemical formula. And because of the absorption of their magical energy, he was able to keep them alive but resulted in them to use no magic and so they serve Zachary in his manor as simple domestic servants. The absorption of the hommunculus’ magic energy increases Nicks and disables the use of their own use of. And once replenished, it gets absorbed automatically by Nick. Much of his teen years was spent lazing around and studying of the many things that interested him, he became fascinated with the history of the grail war and many of the heroic spirits that were summoned. Developed by the Einzberns, Tohsaka’s and Matou families. He became really fascinated with those families but later he learned of the tragedies of the Matou and their resorted use of magic and just got bored of the Tohsaka’s. But he was however interested in the Einzberns and how their advanced alchemy skills allowed them to make hommunculus’ with their extended lives. He also found himself studying much of the later; Kayneth El Malloy and his books and magic skills. At round the age of 22 he realised that his appearance stopped changing. And the idea of that was possibly because of the magic absorption of the hommunculus. It was around this age that maturity started to settle but not quite that much. He manipulated a lot of people through hypnosis of his magic rune knowledge. This allowed Nick gain a substantial amount of wealth: Owning a whole manor in Paris (which was rare as most were split off into apartments of the 21st century). It was said that his wealth amounted to that of €300 million. But aside from that, Nick at the age of 22 had already become a first rate mage. Mastering all his Magic’ except for golemancy which Nick finds boring but useful at times when subduing particular opponent. Fourth Holy Grail War At the time of this war, Nick had just learned of his self sustaining age; essentially his immortalit. But at the request in a secretly held meeting. Nick was hired by the mages association to keep watch over the grail war that was to take place. During this whole war, Nick had only met Kayneth El Malloy once and that was before the first battle at the port, he was instructed to go back home and to not get involved. This demand was upsetting as Nick just wanted to watch the fight of both his rolemodels. It was also, during the war that Nick would meet a formidable opponent: Kirei Kotomine. At the time of their paths colliding it was unclear how it started but they had an intense fight, quick, but intense. It was the first time Nick had to go all out after the time he versed Kayneth. Nick had all eight familiars around him, changing shape continually as he was trying to catch up to the paste of Kire. Then when a spot opened up Nick released mercury and retained back his familiars as the fight had now being evened out, with every strike from Nick the mercury would almost hit Kirei but somehow ultimately stuff up. As Nick was just about to give up he released a hidden rune that he layed out during the fight, ultimately knocking back Kirei. This allowed for Nick to plan his next attack and completely oblivious to him sooner he realised of his witchcraft abilities. Ashamed of using it in fights, he had no other choice. After being laughed at by Kirei, Nick unleashed a frenzy of flames, hot enough to change blue. Kirei realising this, he retreats fast enough to escape any trace of Nick being able to follow him. It was after this battle that Nick had realised how much of his skills had actually improved but for the next time he was to go on a scouting mission, he would bring a hommunculus whose magic is still active as security. Life On the Road Cairo Part of Nicks journey to truly learn and discover where the magic he learned might have originated from includes him travelling around the world. Travelling to Egypt, where Nick believes this is as original as the basics of alchemy can get. Nick spent some time (anonymously) learning the fundamentals of alchemy. He didn’t spend a lot time of here in Egypt, but he did learn a lot, like flash air and transmutation. Ultimatly learning and mastering flash air and transmutation. He is skilled enough to transmute multiple forms of liquids, solids and even the hardest gas. And even alter his manor and other buildings, even being unfamiliar with he can move around and others quickly, Nick is also able to alter his surroundings, like the space around him to stop a bullet from him or being punched, stabbed. Germany While travelling around... (to be continued) Norway Greece Upon travelling to the origins of witchcraft he learned of a great sorcerer Medea. After studying her and incorporating his family techniques - runes to aid him in his magic. Even though this was an easy magic for Nick to learn and master completely he still finds the concept confusing, such as having a sacrifice. this is what led Nick into wanting to change he used it, he did in the end of his time in Greece and Italy find a way to not use living sacrifices but it ultimately affect his use of it and its powe. But that didn’t affect Nick so much as his magic circuits weren’t exactly weak. Appearance Nick is a fairly skinny person Personality Abilities Zachary is an unknown mage compared to what the Tohsaka's or Einzberns even his prowess as a mage is unclear as his mana is merely infinite and has a large amount of magic circuits, this has much to do with the line of mages he comes from, that links back to the Celtic Ages in Ireland. Nick is a first-rate mage, and the most noted magi of the freelance category. His skills were not only in application, but also research and in-depth knowledge of biology. Kirei Kotomine initially regarded him as one of the most threatening mage that he has come across. His calm and collected nature on top of his control and various knowledge would shiver an amateur magi to pieces. Even before he found a way to live longer by absorbing homunculus' souls, his skills were varied in a matter of having knowledge in alchemy, runes, golemancy (although very basic), witchcraft and elementalism having an affinity for water later leading to the control of the majority of liquids. He also has a familiars made from wires wrapped around his wrist - much like Illyasviel von Einzbern who he versed from. Involved in the background of many of the Grail Wars , he would externally pose a threat in terms of magic power and control - he would watch over the wars to make sure that it kept under control and nothing like an outbreak that would affect the world, much like vampirism. Elemental Magecraft Having the natural affinity for the element water he was able to completely master the flow of most liquids. Even the Volumen Hydrargyrum mystic code which is made up of mercury. He was also able to incorporate that technique into one he created himself: Volumen von Rubidium (German: Volume of Rubidium): Silber-Serum (German: Silver serum), and he a lot like from his major influence Kayneth, keeps it at his side for any case of attack. Nick can also use the atmospheric vapour to use in defence and attack as a way of quick resourcefulness. and the uses the phrase; Uisce, is cosúil go bhfuil mo chuid machnaimh ar mo thaobh ar ais agus ar aghaidh agus a chosaint le do eb-agus-sreabhadh - "Water, oh my shining reflection appear to my sides back and forwards and protect me with your eb-and-flow". And as you could well imagine saying this during a fight would be barely possible. It also uses quite a lot of mana considering you materialising vapour to manipulate. Alchemy Flash Air Nick is able to use this type of alchemy at an exceptional rate. Flash Air which is the the displacement magecraft that substitutes something for something else. He is able to connect windows and doors throughout his manor to one another, regardless of their actual geographical location. Much like Angelica's use of shifting space, Nick is able to grab a person's heart by displacing their body around his hand, He can also create a portal by displacing space to reach out to someone and move his entire body through them. Nick is also able to render his existence to be invisible to others, even cloaking his colossal magical energy (mana). He can also make his Bounded Fields invisible and almost impossible to break in and out of. Nick later discovers after researching that he able to put his consciousness into a doll, making inevitably immortal (with a slower time clock) but has still found it difficult in finding a way to suitably transfer across his magical energy and circuits. Transmutation After studying his role model or just the Einzbern clan in general, he was able to find out a lot more compared to what the Yggdmillennia were able to discover. He discovered that he can manipulate fine metals (which Nick keeps round his wrists) and shape the metal wires accordingly with his mental images. Which would include multiple shapes, much like spears, eagles or blades. The ‘familiars’ can also produce magical energy on their own and shoot magic bullets, which one magi from the clock tower says their like ice shards that burn your body because of the low temp produced. Witchcraft Nick second to best ability has defended himself against the stereotyped magi who use this magic; witchcraft. Nick has proven that this magic can be learned even by males and can be his skills used in major fights such as when versing multiple mages, it proves to be quite resourceful as he is able to produce charms and curses. When using this magic, Nicks hands start to glow blue (colour of water like his affinity) and who/whatever he casts the charms or curses on, a blue like flame surrounds his hands and around 3 seconds after casting it starts to take affect of the intended victim. And not only that but he can also shoot ice shards from his hands and multiple other curses similar. Most likely to what he picked up over the past and his studying of the many Magic’s and there history as well as mage families. But unlike him, his brother Austin never had difficulty growing up as he inherited the magic crest and all the other skills; including alchemy (one specialisation his family has researched thoroughly on), it was also suggested that Nicks brother had more power in mana and circuits and the reason Nick learned all the Magic’s he knows today wasn’t just because of studying but learning under his older brother. It was also suggested that his brother can go up against a servant and not lose, but as Nick says they‘re just rumours he started. Role Category:Male Category:Magus Category:Magi Category:Alchemist